camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
Billboard
Billboard is an American music magazine based out of New York City. The magazine also runs over 100 different music charts, the most popular being the Billboard 100 (for songs) and the Billboard 200 (for albums). Camila Cabello was on the cover of Billboard Magazine in 2017. Background The photoshoot was taken with an iPhone. They did an underwater shoot. Camila was also interviewed by Chelsea Briggs who works for Billboard behind the scenes of her shoot. The Billboard shoot helped hype up Camila's collaboration with Cashmere Cat "Love Incredible". Quotes * “I’m going to stick up for immigrants, and I’m going to stick up for Hispanic people and their rights.” After Trump issued his immigration order, she tweeted, “the #MuslimBan is dehumanizing beyond words... im in shock. THIS IS NOT WHO WE ARE.” “The easiest route would be to shut my mouth, sing the songs, wear the clothes and keep going, you know?” says Cabello with a jittery laugh, weighing life in 5H against going it alone. “I mean, were at the peak of our career. It’s definitely not the safe option.” But, she says, “I have it in my DNA. The way my mom raised me, it has always been: Don’t settle. Jump and hope you grow wings on the way down.” She flings her arms like she’s on a roller coaster. “I feel alive!” * “I would wake up super early,” says Cabello, “get off the bus, go to the hotel, put the TV on super loud — I didn’t want people to hear me f—ing yelling — then go into the bathroom, put my laptop on the toilet and sit on the floor and write all day.” So she was basically singing into the toilet? “Yep.” Interview When did the relationship between you and the group start to change? I don’t know. I was always super open that I couldn’t just sing other people’s words and be totally happy with that. You have to follow and honor that inner voice. I always encouraged the girls to do the same. Do you feel like that changed the relationship, you're asserting that? I think that in a group there is always going to be tension, whether it’s because of this thing or another thing. Obviously, I think that rocked the boat. Have you been in touch with anyone in 5H since all that went down? No. Have you reached out directly? I did, yeah. I don’t want to get into the details of that, because it was really intense and it’s hard for me to talk about. It makes me sad. When I first heard you were going solo, I was like, “I’m sure there are no hard feelings because this isn’t a surprise.” Then I was like, “What’s happening?” I had the same reaction. I hoped that it would be a peaceful turning of the page and we would root for each other. But I only got a love for them. read full at http://features.billboard.com/camila-cabello-talks-solo-music-life-after-fifth-harmony/ Gallery Category:Magazine Covers